Love By NightFall
by melisuhh.OSNAP
Summary: Inuyasha broke Kagome's heart by choosing Kikyo. Then Kagome seeks comfort from a certain perverted monk... KxM


Hello! I had an urge to write this one-shot story so I did. That's about all I have to say so on to the story! I Reposted it! It's edited and everything, I also added more to it.  
  
**Love By NightFall** By: **Kagome  
**  
**Disclaimer-**I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
**Summary**  
  
Inuyasha broke Kagome's heart by choosing Kikyo. Then Kagome seeks comfort from a certain perverted monk... {KxM}  
  
**Love By Nightfall**  
  
_Once '**he'** choose her I thought I was all alone. Forgotten about by the world, but  
  
when he comforted me I forgot about '**him'**. Now I'm as happy as ever. But I still  
  
remember the fun times me and Inuyasha had together. I will never forget them.  
_  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she looked around in the forest. "Inuyasha!" She called again. He was no where in sight. Kagome could only think about the words Sango told her.  
  
_Flashback  
_  
"Sango, where's Inuyasha?" She asked with worry.  
  
"I saw him leave into the forest where I'm guessing he went to see Kikyo," she responded back.  
  
"Oh...." was all Kagome could say. She approached the exit of the hut. She turned back and looked at Sango. Then after a few seconds left. She was thankful her friend was their by her side.  
  
"Why does he have to always see her?" Kagome questioned herself. _She's dead not of this world, but he still can't leave her. I must find him and sort things out once and for all. _She sighed as she approached the forest.  
  
"Kagome where are you going?" Miroku asked her as he ran up to her with a smile.  
  
"To find Inuyasha," she replied back. Ignoring the fact that Miroku was their she left into the forest disappearing from Miroku's sight.  
  
"Kikyo...," Miroku said as he walked away. "Has he finally made his choice?"  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
_I don't understand him. Kikyo is dead and only wants to take him to hell with her. I must find him before anything happens to him._  
  
She started to run through the forest. A few minutes later she entered a clearing where she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo _together._  
  
Inuyasha turned her way and said ," Kagome..."  
  
She stayed there looking at Inuyasha and then looking at Kikyo had a grin across her face.  
  
"So that's your choice," Kagome said a little above a whisper.  
  
Inuyasha just started at her with open eyes. He looked at her and then Kikyo numerous times till he settled his eyes on Kagome.  
  
"How could you?!" Kagome practically yelled.  
  
"I...." Kagome cut him off by talking once more.  
  
"After everything we've been through after all the fun times we had...you still choose Kikyo!"  
  
Inuyasha turned away from Kagome. But Kagome was filled with anger and sadness. She would get what she had to say to him out. Even if in meant their friendship which seems to have been broken by Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha I..." She couldn't say it. Kikyo was watching with a smile. Inuyasha just stood there motionless.  
  
He finally summoned up the courage to talk. "You what?" he asked trying to remain himself.  
  
"I... love you." She finally said it. After all this time traveling with him spending time with him she finally said it.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"He's coming with me it's to late Kagome!" Kikyo laughed. "He never would of excepted you anyway."  
  
Kagome couldn't stand hearing her anymore. She ran out of the forest and who knows where she was running to as she surely didn't. After a while of running she stopped and took a breath. She stopped by a waterfall. She thought she was alone, but she was wrong.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Miroku came walking along not knowing why. After seeing Kagome run into the forest like it made him want to take a walk. When he approached the waterfall he saw not Sango nor Inuyasha, but Kagome sitting at the waterfall's edge.  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku said surprisingly.  
  
Kagome turned to see Miroku standing their with a concerned look across his face.  
  
"Hi Miroku," she said sadly.  
  
He took a seat next to her. "Why are you so down Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha...he choose...Kikyo." Kagome didn't want to say that even if she knew it was the truth.  
  
"I though for sure he loved you, but I guess I was wrong," Miroku stated.  
  
"I told him I loved him, but he only stood their looking at me. I got scared not wanting to know what he would say, and then left." Kagome started to cry. She couldn't hold them back any longer.  
  
She went up to Miroku and cried burying her face in his chest.  
  
_This is the perfect time to..._  
  
"PERVERT!" Kagome yelled as she slapped him.  
  
"Ow, It's not like I didn't do that before."  
  
Kagome started to laugh. She forgot about Inuyasha for the moment and just talked and laughed with Miroku. _I wonder where Inuyasha is? _Kagome couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. She confessed her love for him and yet he just stood their and did nothing.  
  
"We should get back to the others as they will be worried," Miroku suggested.  
  
Kagome shook her head and started to walk back to Kaede's hut. Miroku followed along behind her. She didn't trust him behind her, but she didn't trust him at all.

* * *

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said looking where she last was before she ran away.  
  
"Forget about her Inuyasha," said Kikyo " she is gone now and I'm here."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kikyo with anger in his eyes. It was her fault that Kagome ran away it was her fault that any of this happened. He reached for his sword and readied it. He was going to kill her right here and right now. He looked for the Wind Scar and...

* * *

"Miroku, I don't get you!" Kagome yelled at the monk who was on the ground with his hand twitching. He had a slap mark on his face, which meant that he did something perverted. "Can't you ever take a break?"  
  
"But Lady Kagome, It is my duty as a monk to..." Miroku was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Don't give me that crap monk!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Miroku was surprised at her sudden choice of words. He had never heard Kagome speak like that before. _Maybe it was because Inuyasha choose Kikyo and nothing was holding Kagome back from being herself._ Miroku though this over till something Kagome said caught him.  
  
"I guess I never really loved Inuyasha, If I did I would surely be more sad than this. Either that or I finally choose to go after someone else."  
  
"Kagome, would you bear my children?"  
  
**Bam!**  
  
"Just because I don't like Inuyasha doesn't mean I'm going to like you!" she yelled.  
  
"It was worth a shot." Miroku sighed and walked in front of Kagome. She noticed he seemed sad. This wasn't the Miroku she knew.  
  
"I guess I could well..." she couldn't find the right words. She did feel bad for Miroku, and she didn't have anyone either. He did comfort her. _I guess I can give him a try.  
_  
"What Kagome?"  
  
"I could give you a chance," she said smiling. "But if the groping get's out of hand..."  
  
"I would never get out of hand with groping."  
  
"I doubt that," she mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Kagome and Miroku seemed to be having a good time, but they didn't notice that a certain half demon was watching them.  
  
"Maybe we weren't meant to be," the half demon said as he disappeared into the forest once again.

* * *

Night has fallen upon the village. Inuyasha and gang were inside Kaede's hut. Kagome didn't tell Sango about what happened between her and Miroku, but seeing how the two acted towards one another was a good enough explanation.  
  
Inuyasha got up and exited the tent, but not before looking at Kagome. It seemed like he was looking at her for the last time. But Inuyasha himself didn't know if it was the last. But he did know that she had lost interest in him ever since she saw him and Kikyo. Maybe their was still love for a half demon in her heart, but maybe not. After one final look he exited the hut and ran off.  
  
"Where could he be going at this hour?" asked Kagome.  
  
"He has had a tough day I guess he needs some time to think things over," Miroku replied back. Kagome smiled at him. _I hope Inuyasha is all right. I mean, I might have done something to him.  
_  
"Don't worry about Inuyasha so much, I'm sure he will come back," Miroku told her.  
  
"Thanks Miroku." Kagome knew now that she loved Miroku she could just tell, but she didn't know how much she hurt the Hanyou's heart. For him it seemed that love will never come. Kagome noticed that Sango disappeared when Miroku and her returned. _Maybe she left too.  
_  
"Let's get to sleep Kagome," Miroku suggested. She nodded.  
  
"Okay." But she still couldn't help but miss Sango and Inuyasha. She knew in her heart they would meet up again.  
  
"Night Kagome."  
  
"Night Miroku." Kagome gave him a peck on the cheek and then snuggled up to him and went to sleep.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.

_I didn't want to let go of him, but I knew he loved someone else. When I finally found  
  
true love It wasn't him. I just hope that things are okay. But we have all split apart only  
  
to once again be reunited in the future.  
_  
.  
  
**The End**  
  
I hope you liked that One-Shot. It was much better the edited time around.


End file.
